You and Me
by asdffasd
Summary: Tsuna y Hibari tienen una serie de encuentros, y más tarde tendrán que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, en los que Tsuna descubre mucho de su guardián. 1827.


**Bueno bueno, aquí esta el capitulo primero~ Espero que os guste 3**

* * *

Hibari alzó la mirada para observar el rostro del menor que aún temblaba sin saber qué hacer. Acarició su cuello y de pronto escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- _Kyo-sama, tiene que venir un momento._ – La voz de su mano derecha del Comité de Disciplina se escuchó tras la puerta y el jefe suspiró molesto. Dirigió una mirada breve al décimo y se levantó al instante, dejando al pequeño sentado en el sofá y temblando. Salió y se escucharon voces que provenían del pasillo, parecía que el pelinegro estaba perdiendo su apariencia calmada.

Uno de los miembros del Comité entró en la sala y miró fijamente al castaño.

- _Tú, fuera de aquí._ – Al mismo instante se levantó y salió rápidamente, dejando atrás aquella sala que tanto temía.

Volvió a la clase y el profesor no dijo nada, pero su mano derecha se levantó a atender a su décimo, preocupándose porque no le hubiera hecho nada.

Le tranquilizó diciéndole que no había pasado nada, pero aún así no estaba del todo convencido.

- _Décimo, si ese bastardo se atreve a tocarte, lo mataré._ – Amenazó el peliplata. El joven simplemente se lo agradeció y se sentó para intentar seguir atendiendo a las lecciones del profesor.

Pasó la clase distraído y mirando por la ventana, aún pensando en su encuentro anterior. Tras unas horas que le parecieron eternas, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, haciendo que todos recogieran y salieran a gran velocidad, empezando al fin el ansiado fin de semana.

El castaño tardó más en salir, ya que seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. Sus amigos le esperaban fuera, así que bajó las escaleras, por las que casi se cae, y salió por la gran puerta ya vacía en la que tan solo había algún pequeño grupo que hablaba sobre los planes del fin de semana. Allí le esperaban sus amigos, y todos juntos se fueron a casa. Se despidieron en la del Vongola, donde se dividían los caminos de los demás hacia sus casas.

Entró en casa suspirando y subió directo a su habitación, tirándose a la cama cansado. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se relajó pero de pronto alguien golpeó su cabeza.

- _¡Reborn!_ – Gritó levantándose y llevando su mano a la dolorida cabeza.

- _¡Ciaossu!_ – El tutor parecía alegre, y eso asustó al joven. – Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué tal tu día?

-_ Igual que todos…. Supongo._ – Respondió agotado.

- _Estás trabajando muy duro, ¿qué tal si mañana descansas y pasas un buen día?_ – El castaño le miró dudoso. –_ Entonces bien, irás al zoo con Chrome_.

El décimo cambió al instante de parecer y sonrió feliz.

-_ ¡Sí! ¡Al zoo!_ – Parecía alegre ante la idea, aunque realmente habría preferido ir con Kyoko.

-_ Pues descansa, mañana será un largo día._ – Bajó su sombrero hasta que tapó sus ojos, y el Vongola no pudo ver su sonrisa malvada.

Al día siguiente el tutor le despertó temprano para que tuviera tiempo de prepararlo todo. Aún no se creía que fuera a tener un día tranquilo, así que lo preparó todo muy animado. Pronto estuvo listo y salieron hacia la estación.

Mientras, en Kokuyo, la joven se preparaba feliz. Ken no paraba de quejarse, repitiendo una y otra vez que todo iba a salir muy mal y que era una trampa. Ella simplemente le calmaba y contradecía aquello, y llegó un momento en el que decidió simplemente ignorarle. Cuando tuvo todo preparado fue a la salida.

-_ Adiós chicos, no volveré tarde._ – Sonrió y se marchó, sin una buena respuesta por parte de sus compañeros. Escuchó una voz que resonó en su cabeza.

-_ "Chrome, ¿a dónde vas?"_

- _"He quedado en ir al zoo con el jefe, no tienes por qué preocuparte."_ – Contestó de la misma forma.

- _"Ten cuidado."_ – Fueron las últimas palabras que resonaron en su cabeza hasta desaparecer como un leve susurro.

Llegó hasta la estación donde había quedado con su jefe y allí le vio con su tutor, esperándola.

- _Jefe, siento el retraso._ – Se apresuró en llegar a su lado y agachó la cabeza.

- _Tranquila, no llevo mucho tiempo esperando._ –La tranquilizó con una sonrisa y se montaron en el metro, que acababa de llegar. El hitman los despidió allí aún con una sonrisa misteriosa.

El viaje fue corto pero con un silencio pesado, que tan solo el décimo rompía en ocasiones para preguntarle por cosas bastante simples, como qué tal estaban en Kokuyo.

Llegaron al final al zoo y los dos sonrieron al verlo. El joven se rió levemente al ver sus expresiones, y entraron juntos al fin.

Se pararon a ver cada uno de los animales, riéndose animados. El castaño estaba feliz al ver como se divertía ella, ya que casi nunca la había visto de ese modo.

De pronto, sintió un extraño escalofrío y su intuición le dijo que algo iba mal. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor, hasta que encontró el foco de aquel mal presagio. Allí estaba el pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente en actitud desafiante. El décimo cogió a su guardiana de la mano y la arrastró lejos de aquel lugar. Paró cuando creyó que estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos y respiró agitadamente, intentando recuperar la respiración. La chica le miró sin entender por qué corrían, pero volvió la vista hacia otro lado rápidamente y su gesto se transformó en alerta.

El mayor les había seguido y ahora los miraba a los dos fijamente. El Vongola se puso a la defensiva y trató de proteger a su guardiana, quien estaba asustado.

El mayor se acercó se acercó a ellos y sacó sus tonfas. El décimo se dispuso a defenderla cuando sintió algo.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica, que estaba rodeada por una niebla espesa que la ocultaba. Dio unos pasos atrás y observó cómo se esfumaba en esa niebla que al poco empezó a desaparecer, dejando allí una figura que conocía muy bien.

- _¡M-mukuro!_ - Exclamó asustado.

El ilusionista se acercó a él y se rió con su típica risa tan singular. Miró al menor y sonrió, para luego dirigirle una larga mirada al pelinegro, que a su vez tenía una chispa de ira en sus ojos.

- _Kufufufu, nos volvemos a encontrar…_ - Hablaba desafiante, y el décimo supo que se desencadenaría una larga y feroz batalla entre el ilusionista y el prefecto.

* * *

Y... Fin del primer cap~ Bueno, que os ha parecido? Plis plis, reviews!


End file.
